


Chestplates Come in Handy

by KenjithePanda



Series: Demon Oneshots [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Furia melts whenever Jenos gets close to her, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jenos is a demon, Jenos just wants to see some angel tits, Soul eater Jenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: Furia must exterminate the demon responsible for the deaths of innocents. She didn't expect having her clothes burned off.
Relationships: Jenos/Furia
Series: Demon Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956805
Kudos: 1





	Chestplates Come in Handy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this!

There he was. The demon who’d murdered countless innocents was approaching her. Furia readied her weapon. She burned powerful runes into the sword-gun. It would be easy for an angel of the Pyre to rid the realm of this filth, yet she was hesitant. Deep in her heart, she couldn’t help but want to spare this demon. But she knew her duty, and planned on carrying it out.

“Prepare yourself, Jenos. I will not hold back,” she announced.

“Yeah, yeah. Not like I’d stand a chance even if you were using half of your power. You killed King Drogoz, how is a demon lord advisor supposed to compare?” Jenos waved her off. He looked bored. “Hurry and get it over with already. Just try not to scar the face.”

Furia rushed him in a flash of light. She used her strong wings to gain height and began to flap a flurry of wind, directing it at Jenos. The force of the blast sent him flying into the distance. The fight ended as quick as it started.

_ Now I don’t have to kill him… _ Furia thought. She sighed with relief then felt a wave of guilt. She had just spared a demon from the abyss. With his life still intact, he’d only kill more helpless humans. But it was too late now; he’d likely already made his escape. Feeling depressed, she started towards the Paladins camp. Before she even got to move she was hit by a flying object. The weight of the impact knocked the air out of her lungs and made her cough up blood. She looked down and saw Jenos with his fist against her stomach.

“I can’t help but think that an angel just showed a demon mercy!” He yelled against the wind. “That didn’t set right with me, so how about a rematch?”

Jenos transfused his fiery power into his fist and sent Furia flying straight into a mountainside. Furia was much more effective in a one on one, but Jenos was still powerful. The encounter left her dazed but she quickly regained her senses. She couldn’t help but smell… smoke? Furia looked down with a scowl then began to redden. The fire from Jenos’s punch had left her shirt on fire. Half of her shirt had already burned away showing her undergarments. She was completely flustered, she didn’t even see Jenos come in for another attack. Furia barely dodged a kick covered in fire and just managed to parry a swift jab at her side. Now wasn’t the time to be embarrassed! But he was just so close to her exposed chest, she couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Stop holding back, angel. I haven’t even used my gun yet. And why are you so red? Are you having a heat stroke in the middle of a battle?” the demon noticed.

“I’m just seeing how strong demon lord advisors are is all,” Furia lied. “If I fought with my true power you’d already be dead.” Now that was true.

“Then finish me already!” Jenos roared.

“You should’ve run when you had the chance!” Furia yelled back.

Furia lept backwards with a single powerful stroke of her wings. Flames of the Pyre began to surround her. They fused into her blade which she held above her head. If Jenos tried to run the pure flames would still seek his death. This would be her final attack, the end of Jenos. Furia pulled her sword even further back, intending on completely obliterating the demon. Then she heard a rip.

Jenos looked at her chest. “I-uh, should I —” he stuttered.

The angel practically died from embarrassment. She immediately dropped her blade to cover her bare chest. Jenos’s fire had completely burned away her shirt and ruined her brassière. Stretching during her final attack had snapped the last strings.

“Er, well,” he continued. “Didn’t know that you were into me. This is pretty direct, though.” 

“ _ NO! _ You did this with your fire!” Furia screamed.

“Can’t you control fire as well, or something similar? If you didn’t want me to see you you would’ve easily put it out.”

“Don’t put this on me!” Then Furia noticed Jenos looking down. “ _ Are you looking at me?! _ ”

“How am I supposed to not look when you’re right in front of me?! I mean, the view is nice at least, but it’s obvious that you did this on purpose to distract me from the fight. Clever move, I must admit.”

Furia couldn’t help but blush. His gaze made her skin feel hot. If she was being honest, she would’ve immediately killed any other demon who saw her like this. But Jenos was different. Wait, what did he say?

“You’re enjoying this?! I forbid you!” she shrieked. “And I didn’t do this on purpose.”

“Okay, okay. Relax, angel.” He put emphasis on the word angel, as if he was using it as a pet name. “Are you still going to kill me?”

“Does it look like I can kill you right now?”

“Well… if that means you putting your arms down, then yeah.”

Furia’s face flushed red. She turned away with a loud  _ hmph _ . 

“Wanna hang at my place if you don’t feel like fighting?”

Furia looked up at Jenos. What was he implying…? He just invited a half naked angel to his house. The fact that she was still talking to him went against all of her morals, yet she found herself wanting to go with him.

“I’ll take that silence as a yes. It’s a tough journey to the abyss if you aren’t a native. I’m sure you already know. Still want to come with?”

How to accept his invite while still keeping her honor? “W-Well it’s not like I have anything else to do. I can’t go back to the Paladins looking like this, and you owe me a shirt…”

“Geez, if you want to come just say ‘yes’. But you have to do something for me first,” Jenos warned.

“What is it?” she asked.

With a devilish smirk, he said, “Let me see.”

Furia clenched her fists in embarrassment. “Why are you torturing me?!”

“Because I love the cute noises and expressions you make. Especially since you’re a Pyre angel.”

“Well, I’m not doing it! You’re going home alone.”

“That’s unfortunate. I was hoping to have a pretty angel grace my bedspread,” Jenos sighed.

“ _ WHAT?!” _

\---

Furia ended up going to the abyss with Jenos. And yes, bedspreads were graced.


End file.
